


apricot astronaut

by yamaguchiforpresident



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU where they didnt meet as kids and instead meet when theyre adults lol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaguchiforpresident/pseuds/yamaguchiforpresident
Summary: "Are we like, star-crossed or something?""Yeah,""Isn't that a bad thing then?""I never believed in those stupid zodiac signs anyways,""What about fate?""No,""Then what do you believe in?""I believe... in us,"aka another tsukkiyama fic where they meet later on in life!





	

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/amaguchi)
> 
>  
> 
> tsukyam is so iconic this apricot is u*ly im sorry boys

tadashi.

 

Tadashi stared at him blankly.

“So like, you’re gay,”

“Yeah,” 

“And you have a crush on the goddamn sun?” 

“Stop calling him that,” 

Tadashi rolled his eyes. It wasn’t everyday you were working on job applications and your roommate walks in, declaring his homosexuality.

Guess today was different.

“So since when did you know?”

“Probably when I met Hinata. It’s funny-”

“You guys met in your first year of high school!” Tadashi pinched his nose and looked up.

Of course.

Kageyama Tobio still hadn’t sat down. He looked rather uncomfortable as he tried to explain his situation.

“Dude. It’s fine. I’m not gonna judge you or anything,” Tadashi chuckled.

“Good. Where are you applying?” Kageyama leaned over his shoulder.

“Uhh, there’s a McDonalds like three blocks away… there’s a coffee shop on campus but it’s always packed… an instrument shop run by some punk dude… and an ice-cream shop,” Tadashi explained as he rustled through the papers.

“Huh. Good luck,” Kageyama snorted.

“Rude! At least I’m trying to get a job,”

“Yeah? What for?”

“…Money…” Tadashi admitted. That wasn’t a lie— the world worked around money, of course. He came from a household with just enough money to give the Yamaguchi family a comfortable life.

“Hmm… yeah, glad we don’t have to pay much. Guess we got lucky.”

“Haa? You got a volleyball scholarship. I had to study my ass off. And I still have to work.”

Kageyama put his hand on the other boy’s shoulder. “I’m gay.” 

“I…know… we just talked about that…” Tadashi felt his cheeks warm up.

“No, seriously! Yamaguchi, I need help. How should I tell him?” 

“Seriously? Don’t you have any other friends?”

“Yah. Well. Yachi and uh. Hinata. And you.” 

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes and spun around. “Then tell me, what should I do?”

“Help me! Aren’t you romantic?” Kageyama balled his hands into a fist.

“I’ve been single all my life, dude.” 

Kageyama twisted his mouth, glanced around the room and then focused his gaze on the papers on Yamaguchi’s desk. 

They didn’t have the slightest idea as to what to do.

 

 

“Hey, don’t forget the chips!”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t shit yourself,” Tadashi chuckled into the phone. A lady nearby gasped and pulled her child away. Cool.

“Yamaguchi? You still there?” 

“Yes, Kageyama. I’m still here.” 

“Hmm, okay. Yachi called earlier, she said I should try setting up a double-date with Hinata. That way its not as awkward.” 

Tadashi smiled as he pulled a bag of chips of the shelf. He’d been sent to the store to buy them so Kageyama could eat them while Tadashi worked his ass off. He still hadn’t settled on a job to apply for.

 

_ “What’s wrong with the instrument shop, Yamaguchi? Don’t you like music?” _

_ “I played the flute for like 4 years, but then I quit because it takes up too much time. Not very fond of instruments, to be honest.” _

_ “So we’re ruling out the instrument shop.”  _

_ “Might as well cross out coffee shop too. You know, only poor art kids that need to accomplish their aesthetic work there.”  _

_ “Man, must suck being a psychology student who can’t fit it,”  _

 

Tadashi walked into the next aisle, picking up toothpaste. 

“Still there, Yamaguchi?” 

“Yup,” 

“Hmm… so who should I try the double date with? Should you and Yachi go together?”

“Nah, we aren’t a thing. Yachi has got her eye on the coffee shops manager.” 

“Oh… so do you have anyone—”

“No. I’m not really looking for dates right now. Oh hold on I dropped something,”

Tadashi bent over to pick up the chips he dropped. As he tried to fit them in, he— rather annoyingly— dropped the rest of the things he was holding. Regret for not grabbing a basket settled in as fast as his blush.

“Dammit, dammit. What am I, the protagonist of a story?” 

“That’d be nice,” 

“Shut up Kageyama—” he blurted out to a voice that _was not_ Kageyama.

Surely his freckled complexion was red now. Despite his new look, Tadashi looked up to see the face of the person who he called ‘Kageyama’.

It felt like looking up at a skyscraper. 

“Hello? Yamaguchi?”

“I’ll call you back!” He cried into the phone and hung up. 

Oh  _god_ he's attractive and probably super cool.  The boy above him was tall. Tall and lean. Definitely an above average athlete. He was wearing glasses that rested comfortable on the bridge of his nose, even as he got up from the floor.  In addition he had  blond hair, the shitty store lights didn't do it any justice. Tadashi sat there for a few seconds before he realized he was staring and oh  _man_ he could stare forever but then the blond would get a restraining order!  

“S-sorry, I totally thought you were my roommate, you know how that is right? Anyways, sorry to bother you!” He rushed his speech, slurring a few words together, but he dashed out of the aisle before the other boy could respond.

* * *

 

kei.

The boy at the store was interesting. Something about him had Kei intrigued. Or maybe he was just trying to listen in on the conversation he was having. 

The boy dropped his can of apricots and it rolled over to Kei. A stupid twist of bad luck, he thought, it feels like a movie. Really bad luck, he confirmed when the rest of the boys groceries fell on the floor.

“Dammit, dammit. What am I, the protagonist of a story?” 

Kei bent down and rolled the apricots back to the boy, took his chance and said, “That’d be nice.” 

“Shut up Kageyama—” 

A sentence not directed towards him by name, but directed towards him by intention. Who was Kageyama? The person on the phone? Was he trying to set the boy up with someone else? Kei knew how that felt.

But he didn’t care. He was about to scoff and say something, anything to annoy this stranger, when the boy screeched, “I’ll call you back!” and hit the end button on his mobile phone. 

Kei got up. 

The boy— nameless boy!— had messy hair. He looked like the perfect example of struggling middle-class kid. He also had freckles on his cheeks, on his nose and on his hand that he used to lift himself up. He stared at Kei for a few seconds. Kei opened his mouth and-

“S-sorry, I totally thought you were my roommate, you know how that is right? Anyways, sorry to bother you!”

And he hurried away, skittering like a scared mouse. 

Kei tried to move on, really, truly, honestly. But he couldn’t, a nagging thought teased him saying, “you should have spoken to him!” 

The blond boy didn’t want to. It would be impossible to find him again— such chance encounters weren’t realistic. If he saw him again in the store, maybe he’d say something.

Kei checked out and left the grocery store, without seeing the boy again.

He opened the door to his dorm, calling out, “I’m home,”. 

“Ah, Tsukishima. You left your phone here, I couldn’t contact you.” 

Kei looked up. Akaashi Keiji— his roommate— stood there with his hands reaching out to hand Kei his phone. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled as he took the phone.

“Tsukishima, check your phone…” Akaashi scratched his arm, “someone was looking for you,” 

Kei grimaced as he opened his phone and saw about 20 notifications.

**Bokuto:**  HEY TSUKISHIMA !!!

**Bokuto:**  I HAVE GREAT NEWS

**Kuroo:**  lol get ready bo is gonna share some news with u

**Bokuto:**  ITS A SECRET THOUGH SO DONT TELL ANYONE !!!!!!

One missed call from  **Bokuto**. 

**Bokuto:**  :(

**Bokuto:**  OKAY I’LL TELL YOU ANYWAYS!!!!!!!

**Kuroo:**  are u ignoring him lol

**Bokuto:**  IM GONNA THROW KAI A BDAY PARTY WITH KUROO 

**Bokuto:**  DO YOU REMEMBER KAI? 

**Bokuto:**  HES ROOMIES WITH KUROO AND THAT SHORT GUY

**Bokuto:**  DONT TELL HIM I CALLED HIM SHORT !!!!!!

**Kuroo:**  [image attached]

**Kuroo:**  thats kai lol

**Bokuto:**  OH THE POINT IS UR INVITED TO THE PARTY!!!

**Bokuto:**  NO TAKE BACKS! AND AKAASHI ALREADY KNOWS

**Bokuto:**  ITS ONLY A SECRET FROM KAI ACTUALLY

**Bokuto:**  AKAASHI IS COMING SO U HAVE TO COME TOO

**Bokuto:**  ITS ON THE 8 OF APRIL

**Bokuto:**  HIS BIRTHDAY!! 

**Bokuto:**  ITS AT KUROOS HOUSE WHICH IS KAIS HOUSE TOOOO

**Bokuto:**  OK BYE TSUKISHIMAA

Kei groaned. 

“Are you going?” Akaashi asked from the other room. 

“I don’t want to, but I have a feeling I don’t have a choice.” 

“Ah, same…” 

Kei shrugged, knowing his roommate would go either way.

* * *

tadashi.

“Kageyama, Yamaguchi!” 

Tadashi looked away from Kageyama to wave and smile at Hinata.

Hinata Shouyou was standing at the door of a cafe, waving to get the attention of Tadashi and Kageyama. 

“Let’s go,” Tadashi grinned, greeting Hinata at the door.

“Kenma is over there,” Hinata pointed to a boy with dyed hair wearing a hoodie. 

The three boys walked over to sit down and ordered their respective meals. 

Awkward silence filled the table.

Kenma, for the first time since they greeted each other, looked up to talk to Kageyama and Tadashi.

“Are you guys busy on the 8th?”

“Hah? The 8th… nope,” Kageyama answered.

“Same,” Tadashi looked up from his calendar app, “How come?” 

“Me and Sho are going to a party. It’s a friends birthday and we’re surprising him, it would be really nice if you’d come.” Kenma explained.

“It’s Kai! He came to one of our games, Kageyama! He’s big and has big eyebrows and friends with Kuroo! And he’s super nice!” Hinata added excitedly.

Tadashi tapped the table, not knowing Kai or Kuroo but being ready to accompany Kageyama.

Kageyama nodded, looking at Hinata. 

“Sounds fun… I’ll go,”

“W-we’ll both go!” Tadashi confirmed.

Kenma smiled. “Thank you, both of you. It won’t be very extravagant, rather at Kur— my friends house. I’ll have Hinata send you guys more details later.” 

“Yeah, thank you!” Hinata clapped his hands together. 

For the rest of the time there, they chatted about everything and nothing. Tadashi knew Kenma wasn’t really his friend— Kageyama was friends with Hinata who shared a dorm with Kenma. However knowing he got to tag along with them because Kageyama was terrified of being alone with Hinata, caused lots of bonding with both of the shorter boys.

“I’ll see you later Kageyama! Take care Yamaguchi!” Hinata said in cupped hands. Kenma looked up from behind Hinata.

“Bye,” Kageyama and Tadashi said in unison. 

 

“Ah, Kageyama. Your crush only keeps growing! You’re only going to that party because Hinata asked you!” Tadashi teased.

“H-hey. That’s not true. Why are you going then?” 

“I just wanna go! Maybe I’ll meet someone cool who wants to talk to me! Aha, but y’know I’m gonna let you and Hinata just do your own thing.” Tadashi said with a wink as he kicked the ground.

Kageyama groaned and launched a hand to Tadashi, who skidded to the side with a laugh. “Kageyama you know it’s true!” 

 

_ “Say, Yamaguchi… you do want to help me right?”  _

_ “Huh? With what?”  _

_ “With… Hinata… I didn’t really get support from my family. I just want to know before I tell you any more.”  _

_ “Oh. Of course Kageyama. I’ll always be there for you! Listen- no no, don’t cry, Kageyama. Tobio. Look at me.”  _

_ “I was scared,”  _

_ “It’s okay, it’s okay, you don’t have to be scared anymore. It’s going to be fine, you’re surrounded by good people,”  _

_ “Thank you…”  _

 

**Author's Note:**

> im rlly excited to start posting this, i'll try to update weekly but yknow school exists so i gotta figure out how that will work~!!
> 
> next chapter: tsukyam actually meets...... very interesting.


End file.
